justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
September
(Mashup) |artist = (Equinox Stars) |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1978 (2016) |dlc = Classic December 28, 2016 ( ) April 27, 2017 ( ) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Disco Fitness Version April 28, 2017 (JDU) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) Mashup October 20, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty=Medium (Classic/Disco Fitness Version) |effort=Low (Classic) Intense (Disco Fitness Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternative) 3 (Mashup) |dg = / / (Classic) (Sweat Version) |mashup = Sweatember (JDU) |alt = Disco Fitness Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Sweat Version) |mc = / and / (Classic) Light Brown/Gold (Classic) (Beta) Robin's Egg Blue (Disco Fitness Version) Denim (Mashup) |pc = / / / / (Beta) Cerise Red (Alternative) |gc = Blue/Orange/Pink (Classic) Deep Carrot Orange (Alternative) |lc = Hot Pink (Disco Fitness Version) |pictos = 113 (Classic) 151 (Disco Fitness Version) 104 (Mashup) |audio = |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsais Céline Rotsen |perf = Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BYg-i3Lhrkm/?taken-by=_darkley_ Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Disco Fitness Version Gaurav Kadam }}"September" by , covered by Equinox Stars in-game, is featured on , , , and . The Mashup also appeared on for a short time. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The lead dancer is female and the backup dancers are male. 'P1' P1 has black and yellow flat top hair and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a red and gold glittery loose pullover, black shiny pants, and green sneakers. 'P2' P2 has short black hair and wears a green cap, black and yellow sunglasses, a red glittery jacket, a green low cut shirt, black high waist leggings, and red glittery high heel boots. 'P3' P3 has black hair in a bun and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a green shirt with a red V shape on it, black leggings, and orange sneakers. Septemberp1.png|P1 SeptP2.png|P2 SeptemberP3.png|P3 Disco Fitness Version The Disco Fitness coach is a boy with black, curly hair, and a sky blue bandana on his forehead. He wears a cerise red gym suit with no sleeves, a sky blue belly warmer, and golden, glittery highlights. He also wears a sky blue wrist warmer on his left arm and a pair of cerise red boots. Background Classic The background is a red space (similar to Lights) with numerous flowing sparkles (almost identical to Let's Groove with the stars). The dancers' outlines are multiplied outward. Circular discs with yellow pebbles are seen pumping outward to the trio. An inward pink and yellow spiral is also found. The yellow pebbles in the spirals are actually trumpets. There is also at the beginning a spaceship that is made of trumpets since the song's main instrument is trumpets as well as other instruments. Disco Fitness Version The routine starts with a light desire pink background where a hill of salmon pink bars creates and pulses to the beat. Then, the background is overwhelmed by various animations, such as light blue swirls, golden glittery highlights, the words REMEMBER and SEPTEMBER (whose letters faintly shake and get covered in glitter during certain parts of the dance), circles, triangles, a light blue road and a curvy violet line with the letters of the word SEPTEMBER on it. At the end, the routine fades off and gives way to a black screen. Mashup has a mashup playable through with the theme "Sweatember". It contains dancers from sweat routines, and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Dancers *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) GM1 *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) GM2 *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) *''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ''GM3 *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) (Remake) *''Gentleman (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''It’s You'' (Sweat) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, which are all the same: All Gold Moves: *P1: Shake your hands looking to P3. *P2: Shake your hands looking at the front. *P3: Shake your hands looking to P1. September gm 1.png|All Gold Moves September gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Disco Fitness Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Disco Fitness Version routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Swing your forearms to both sides. Gold Move 3: Slightly shake your hands four times, moving them steadily down. Septemberalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 septemberalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 in-game Septemberalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 septemberalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. (Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)) Gold Move 2 Lower your hands quickly. (I Kissed a Girl (Sweat)) Findyourmove gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 septembermu gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Ikissedswt gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 septembermu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic Disco Sweat Version *Break A Sweat Trivia General *'' '' is the third song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series. **This is also the second song to be covered by Equinox Stars. *Tyriq Johnson did the vocals for the cover. **This is his second cover in Just Dance, after Let's Groove. *On an image of (Happy New Year, 2017), Earth, Wind & Fire are credited instead of Equinox Stars. *As of an unknown date, the audio has been changed on and . It now features the original version instead of the cover. Classic *The multiplied outline is similar to the multiplied outline used in the song's music video. *In the preview, a beta Gold Move is seen that is not present in the E3 demo. It was supposed to be a Wave Gold Move. Also, the Gold Move pictogram does not have a golden outline. ** Additionally, the pictogram colors were from their outfits (yellow, red, and green) instead of their glove colors (blue, gold, and pink). ***Also, in the preview, the actual Gold Moves were counted as regular moves, so they were most likely not supposed to be Gold Moves. *In the Classic routine, P3's glove is surrounded by an orange, wavy, aura-like outline. P1 and P2's gloves do not have such outlines. *When was first released on along with Run the Night and Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), and the re-addition of Don't Stop Me Now, ''the song didn't appear in the ''Songs S-Z section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Trios playlist. Disco Fitness Version *The Disco Fitness coach originally had a darker belly warmer, which can be seen in the Beta menu icon. **The routine also had a differently styled menu banner and an unused pose in the coach selection screen.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsDoprqPthw *Both the Classic and the Aerobics versions have the titular month throughout the song in the background. **However, this happens a few seconds after the beginning of the song during the classic mode. Mashup *'' ’s Mashup was released for one day on for . **This is the first song on to have a theme for the song's mashup. *In the Mashup, the background changes color too late. Gallery Game Files September Squ.jpg| '' SeptemberALT Squ.jpg|'' '' (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberMU.png|'' '' (Mashup) September_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Septemberalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Disco Fitness Version) September cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Septemberalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Disco Fitness Version) September_banner_bkg_42.png| menu banner (Classic) Septemberalt_banner_bkg_43.png| menu banner (Disco Fitness Version) september map bkg.png| map background (Classic) septemberalt map bkg.png| map background (Disco Fitness Version) September cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) SeptemberALT_BC.jpg| cover (Disco Fitness Version) September cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Septemberalt cover 1024.png| cover (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberP2Ava.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) 200520.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) 300520.png|P2 s diamond avatar (Classic) SeptemberALTAva.png|Avatar (Disco Fitness Version) 200539.png|Golden avatar (Disco Fitness Version) 300539.png|Diamond avatar (Disco Fitness Version) SeptemberPictoSprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SeptemberALT pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Disco Fitness Version) In-Game Screenshots setpember load.png|Classic's loading screen september coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen septemberalt load.png|Disco Fitness Version's loading screen septemberalt coachmenu.png|Disco Fitness Version s coach selection screen september menu2018.png|'' '' on the menu (2018) Promotional Images Jd17-toptracks-preview-equinoxstars-september-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser September promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 September promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 September promo gameplay 3.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 artwork.just-dance-2017.642x720.2016-06-14.1.png|Promotional coach (P1) artwork.just-dance-2017.555x720.2016-06-14.47.png|Promotional coach (P2) artwork.just-dance-2017.950x720.2016-06-14.44.png|Promotional coach (P3) Behind The Scenes IMG 4673.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 (Disco Fitness Version) Cf440644802695.5820061cde17c.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 (Disco Fitness Version) JustDance LQBG06.jpg|Background concept art 1 (Classic) Sep.png|Background concept art 2 (Classic) 03299a44802695.581f00826787d.jpg|Creative brief (Disco Fitness Version)https://www.behance.net/gallery/44802695/Just-Dance-2017-September-Alternativa-costume tumblr omul7nXUxg1um30qoo1 500.jpg|Background concept (Disco Fitness Version) Beta Elements september beta menu colors.PNG|Beta menu colors (Classic) September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and pictogram colors (Classic) september jd2019 beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen (E3 Demo - the menu banner is absent) Septemberalt beta menu icon.png|Beta menu square (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta menu.png|Beta menu banner and menu assets (Disco Fitness Version) Septemberalt beta coachmenu.png|Beta coach selection screen (Disco Fitness Version) Videos Official Audio Earth, Wind & Fire - September Equinox Stars - September Teasers September - Gameplay Teaser (US) September - Gameplay Teaser (UK) September (Disco Fitness Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) September (Disco Fitness Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' September - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 September - 5 stars September - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) September September - Just Dance 2019 'Disco Fitness Version' Just Dance 2017 - September Alternativa September (Disco Fitness Version) - Just Dance 2018 September (Disco Fitness) - Just Dance 2019 September (Disco Fitness) - Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Just Dance 2016 - September (MASHUP) - 5 stars September (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions September nohud Just Dance Now - September (Disco Fitness Version) September (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 (Extraction) References Site Navigation es:September fr:September pt:September pt-br:September tr:September ro:September Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs by Earth, Wind & Fire Category:Songs by Equinox Stars Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Removed from Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Gaurav Kadam Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Yohann Hebi Daher Category:Covered Category:Songs by Tyriq Johnson Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020